cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Novoya Russia
|regional_languages = |demonym = Novoyan; Novoya Russian |government_type = Council Communist |ruler = Alucard |rulertitle = Chancellor |govthead = |govttitle = |formation_date = 2007 2022 |formation_event = Independence - Recognition |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = None1 |national_animal = Arctic Fox |area = 971,128 sq mi |population = 931,639 |ethnicity = Russian |allies = The International |currency = Rouble |literacy = 84% |time_zone = UTC -9; -10 |footnotes = 1 Practice of religion is outlawed. }} National Information (present day) Novoya Russia is your typical, still developing nation with several back-drops within it's history and past. Many of which seem to conflict with one another as the country itself originates from seven different epicenters across the globe. The environment of the country is kept clean with the sole exception of Kodiak, which is the sight of some of the strangest weather anomalies ever recorded on the planet. The streets of every city, township, and village are kept clean, all buildings well maintained against the elements of their environment. Fall is mildly cold, usually staying around fifty-five to sixty-seven degrees Fahrenheit across most of the Alaskan territories (with sole exceptions of the Northern territories, which stays cold year round, and of Kodiak, which oddly enough drops to twenty-three degrees). Winter can be mildly harsh when it does decide to hit, usually lasting from Late November to Mid-March, dropping temperatures across the entire state to anywhere between ten degrees to well below freezing. When spring rolls around, temperatures rise up again to around seventy-seven to eighty degrees, yet it does vary depending on where exactly in the state you are and on how the weather decides to act that year. Summer is the same as spring, generally. Kodiak Weather Anomalies Kodiak is the sight of strange, dangerous and unpredictable weather patterns within Novoya. The island itself is devoid of Human life except for the occasional temporary research station to study the ever-changing patterns above the island. The weather patterns began to change for the more violent side around the middle of 2012, when the first storm appeared above the town of Kodiak. Lightning quickly began to drop from the sky and set the entire town ablaze within the first ten minutes of the storm appearing above the township. Sixteen people were killed, several injured. Present day Kodiak now is the sight of even stranger anomalies, such as a lingering cloud presence over the entire island, odd spikes in temperature, and even a rumor that the closer you get to the center of the island, gravity becomes weaker, and any plant life that remains on the island has become warped, mutated by whatever is causing these strange patterns in the weather (though this is completely a rumor, and is still unconfirmed to this day). Novoya Russia set up a naval barrier around the island, stopping any civilian traffic that would venture too close to the island, and only allows research personnel on the island after they get approval from the council due to the severe dangers of the island itself.